


Decaying Orbits (Eventual Collision)

by Corvidden



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, Elinor Campbell Lives, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidden/pseuds/Corvidden
Summary: Serena discovers that it is Bernie’s birthday and refuses to let it pass without notice. Contemplation of the friendship ensues, but can they finally move things forward? Set vaguely in canon, but with some major divergence. They didn’t kiss after Fletch was stabbed, Bernie doesn’t go to Kyiv, and Elinor lives.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Decaying Orbits (Eventual Collision)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Because who doesn’t love a bit of Berena fluff?!
> 
> Please note I know precisely nothing about neurosurgery (or anything else) so please suspend your disbelief over that bit!

Serena bursts through the doors of the consultant’s office on AAU, making Bernie jump.

“Oh, I’m sorry Bernie, I didn’t realise you were in here- it’s semi-dark in here!” Serena says, gesturing at the floor lamp. She glances at Bernie who appears to barely have registered anything beyond the initial surprise of Serena’s entrance. The blonde is staring at her phone, her eyes glistening with unshed tears in the half-light. 

“Bernie? Bernie, what’s going on, are you OK?”

Bernie looks up, snapped out of her thoughts by Serena’s voice. “Oh... umm, I’m fine. I just... it’s Charlotte. Look...” 

Bernie holds her phone out to Serena. There’s a short text on the screen, and Serena scans it. 

_Happy Birthday Mum. I hope you have a great day. Charlotte x_

“It’s the first time she’s spoken to me since the divorce, Serena. My little girl... she’s...” Bernie’s voice breaks, and she swipes furiously at the tears that have spilled over her cheeks. “Oh, god, sorry. This is tragic. I mean, it’s what, a dozen words, and look at the state of me.”

Serena moves to Bernie’s side of their shared office and sits on one of the visitor chairs by the Trauma surgeon’s desk. 

“I am so pleased for you Bernie. I know how much you’ve missed her.” Serena reaches out to squeeze Bernie’s knee. “This is such great news.”

Bernie looks at Serena with a watery smile and nods, puts her hand on Serena’s. “Thank you Serena. Thank you for being such a good friend. You’ve helped me deal with this much better than I would have done if I’d been on my own. I think if I’d run off to Kyiv, she’d never have forgiven me, so I have you to thank for that. Every time you encouraged me to send a text on special occasions...” Bernie trails off, and closes her eyes with a sigh. 

Serena smiles at her, watches her best friend’s face glowing with the thought that her daughter might just be ready to start building bridges. Then something strikes her. 

“Well, I’m clearly not that great a friend, am I?”

Bernie’s eyes open slowly, a look of confusion clouding her face. “What?”

“I didn’t even know it was your birthday, Bernie. What sort of friend am I?” 

Bernie laughs at that. “I don’t exactly advertise it. And to be honest I hadn’t really given it a second thought until Charlotte’s text.”

“What do you mean _’hadn’t given it a second thought’_?” Serena demands, her eyebrows creeping up towards her hairline. “Please tell me you have plans for tonight?”

“Ah, well, not exactly, unless you count catching up on some TV and getting a takeout. It’s not a special birthday, and I’m working all day, so I just sort of forgot,” she says with a shrug. 

“Berenice Wolfe, I absolutely cannot countenance a friend’s birthday passing with no mention. How about dinner?”

Bernie tilts her head, trying to work out if Serena is serious. 

“You mean going out?” She asks. 

“Well, yes. Although if you’d prefer, we could have dinner at mine. I should warn you though, I’m not going to take no for an answer so, dinner out, or dinner at mine?” Serena folds her arms and fixes Bernie with a hard stare. “Your choice Major, but it will be one or the other.”

Bernie dithers for a few moments. She had been looking forward to getting home after a long week and relaxing ahead of 2 days off. Then again, the thought of spending an evening with Serena was difficult to pass up. 

“How about yours then. But I can bring takeaway- don’t go to any trouble, Serena. Honestly.” Bernie says eventually. 

“Nonsense! You will absolutely not bring anything- it’s your birthday after all.”

“How about I just...”

“No!” Serena snaps good naturedly. “Just come over about 7:30. Don’t bring anything except yourself. You’re, umm, you’re welcome to stay in the spare room if you like, so bring an overnight bag. You can have a few drinks and relax that way. You’ve got a couple of days off, haven’t you?”

Bernie can only nod. She doesn’t like being the centre of attention, but she has a feeling that Serena will brook no argument on this. 

A bright smile crosses Serena’s face. “Good. I’m glad that’s settled. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to finish my paperwork. I suggest you do the same.”

“Aye Aye,” says Bernie, though she takes a moment to look at her phone again, a soft look on her face, before she reaches for a patient file to complete. Serena watches her and feels a warmth spread through her at the look of contentment on her friend’s face. 

*****

After a couple of hours of paperwork and ward rounds, Serena looks up at the clock on the wall of her office. 5:30 Ms. Wolfe. Time to head out.” She stands and begins to pack her bag and her coat, while Bernie scratches a few final notes onto some paperwork. 

“Right yes. I need to go and change, so I guess what? I come to yours for 7:30 then?” 

“Yes.” Serena nods emphatically. “And you are not to bring anything, Ms Wolfe. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal!” Bernie replies with a smirk. 

Shrugging her coat on, Serena leaves Bernie with a smile, and heads for the car park. She needs to stop at a couple of places on the way home and pick up some supplies for a last minute birthday dinner. She’s got a decent idea of what she’s going to do, so she just has to cross her fingers and hope that M&S have everything she needs. 

Serena makes it home in time to shower, change and put some makeup on, and then she goes to the wardrobe in the spare room and takes out a box. In it, she finds the gift she was going to give Bernie for Christmas. Glad of her over-organisation, she find wrapping paper and tape, and wraps it neatly ready for her friend. 

Serena thinks about Bernie as she cooks, a bottle of Shiraz breathing on the worktop. She’s become very close to Bernie over the last few months, and they spends a great deal of time together. Serena feels closer to her than she has to anyone in a long while, and she wants to make tonight special for her friend. She’s wondering how when her phone rings. She glances at the screen, which tells her it’s Sian, her oldest friend. Serena rolls her eyes, but answers anyway. 

“Hello Sian, how are you?”

“Rena darling! It’s been ages. I just thought I’d call to catch up and see if you wanted to go out sometime soon. I’ve met someone- I wanted to tell you all about him!” Sian sounds breathlessly excited, and Serena wonders which poor unwitting twenty-something she’s got her claws into this time. 

“Good for you! Is he at least out of university this time?” Serena says drily. 

“Ha ha. Yes, he’s actual over thirty...” Sian stage whispers the last word and they both laugh at this. 

“Umm, look Sian, I’d love to go out and catch up sometime soon, but I’ve got company tonight, and I’m about to start cooking.”

There’s a long pause on the line, and Serena can practically picture Sian’s eyes widening.

“Rena! You’ve kept this quiet. Who is the lucky man. Please tell me it’s not that copper?”

“Oh god no, Sian, that’s well and truly over.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, PLEASE tell me it’s not Edward...”

“Sian! Credit me with some self-respect. Of course it bloody well isn’t Edward. Besides, he’s happily married now.”

“When has that ever stopped him?”

“Oh, very good. Well anyway, it’s nothing like that. Bernie’s coming over for dinner. It’s her birthday.”

There’s another pauses this one a few beats longer.

“Nothing like that.” Sian repeats slowly. “Are you quite sure about that darling?”

“What on earth is that supposed to mean Sian. She’s a good friend, it’s her birthday, and she didn’t have plans. I’d do the same for any of my friends.”

“Really? Would you though? I mean, would you have a romantic dinner at yours for that sexy Scottish doctor on his birthday? You know the one. Ralph, was it?”

“Raf,” Serena corrects her. “And no, probably we’d go to the pub, but this is different.”

“Yes Rena,” Sian says as though she were speaking to someone especially slow. “It’s different because you are head over heels for her. Every time we talk, it’s Bernie this and Bernie that. All the while you get a ridiculous dreamy love-struck look on your face.”

“What?! No I don’t. Sian that’s absolutely...”

“Oh, sorry darling, I have to dash. Let’s catch up in a few days, hey? Love you!” Sian hangs up, leaving Serena staring at her phone. 

“Ridiculous woman.” Serena mutters under her breath and then turns to the counter where she has the ingredients for dinner laid out. She’s making Bernie fillet steak with dauphinois potatoes and some fresh asparagus. It’s simple but delicious, and will go perfectly with the wine. 

As she’s busy getting things ready, her mind drifts back to Sian’s words. Serena bites her lip and frowns, thinking about the times she’s felt an undeniable frisson of attraction between them, and the couple of occasions where she thinks they almost moved beyond just friendship. She allows her mind to replay the first of those instances, searching for clues that might prove or disprove Sian’s hypothesis.

*****

_They’re slumped on the floor of the theatre after operating on Fletch. He’s stable- for now, and the two surgeons lean on each other for support. Raf tells them he needs to go and speak to the kids and Serena’s heart constricts._

_“This is all my fault.” Whispers Bernie, her face stricken._

_“What?” Serena replies._

_Bernie insists that she should have called for a psych consult earlier, should have seen this coming, should have been able to stop this awful chain of events. Serena comforts her, telling her that they can’t possibly fix every broken soul who crosses their threshold._

_“Our friend and colleague is fighting for his life,” Bernie chokes out, her voice catching._

_“And he would be the first to say that you are the most fantastic, fearless doctor in this entire hospital.” Serena responds, giving Bernie what she hopes is a reassuring smile._

_Bernie gives her a small smile back, has an odd, searching look on her face. She gazes into Serena’s eyes as though she’s trying to say something without words and then her eyes flick down to Serena’s lips. Serena’s entire body is thrumming with anticipation- she’s almost certain that Bernie is going to kiss her, and she’s almost certain in that moment that she will kiss Bernie back, can’t wait to feel what Bernie’s lips feel like against her own, to learn what they taste like._

_Bernie leans forward, grabbing Serena’s shoulders and pulls her into a tight hug, arms scrabbling for purchase as if she’s trying to ground herself._

_“Thank you Serena. You’re my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” is whispered into her hair._

_She returns the hug fiercely though there’s a twist of disappointment deep inside her. “You’re welcome. I’m here for you whenever you need me Bernie. Always.”_

_They sit like that for what feels like an eternity before breaking apart when the cleaning crew come through. Then they scrub out and return to their office as though nothing has happened, and soon all thoughts are back on Fletch._

Serena decides to pour herself a glass of wine and sit at the kitchen island. Bernie won’t be at hers for about 15 minutes, and everything is under control. Besides she has several more bottles ready to go. 

Taking a large mouthful of the rich red wine, her mind goes to the other, more recent occasion when Serena had felt as though they might become more than friends. 

_”Well, it certainly reads like your dream job” Serena says, looking down at the brochure for the Kyiv hospital before handing it back to Bernie. “I couldn’t... wouldn’t stand in your way if it’s what you really, really want.”_

_Bernie pushes herself off the door she’s been leaning against and moves towards Serena, dropping the brochure on her desk as she does so._

_“Se.. Serena...” Bernie begins, then stalls._

_“It’s just that...” now it’s Serena’s turn to trail off as their gazes lock, both of them frozen as if they know what it going to happen and are both powerless to stop it and powerless to hasten it._

_In the end, a knock at the door and Raf’s entry interrupts them before anything happens, and they’re so wrapped up in their case that the moment slips away unnoticed by both of them. Serena is just left with a feeling that Bernie shouldn’t go to Kyiv. She can’t explain why, and it’s not just because she would miss her friend terribly._

_She realises eventually that Bernie has been happier recently, building bridges with Cam, and occasionally sharing her wish to do the same with Charlotte. Serena thinks that if the other woman takes the secondment, Charlotte might never forgive her so Serena tells her that, and ignores the way her heart sings when Bernie later tells her she declined the secondment._

_“I think you’re right, Serena. About Charlotte- I couldn’t forgive myself if I went and that was my last chance. And I don’t want to leave AAU and our trauma unit.”_

Serena stares into her glass of wine. She’s in love with her best friend, her colleague and occasional irritant, Berenice Wolfe. This realisation dawns on her as both a shock and totally unsurprising. 

A shock, because Serena has never been more that friends with a woman, and when she allows herself to think about it she so very much wants to be more than friends with Bernie. If she’s honest, this has been the case for some time, since their near-kiss in theatre, or perhaps even before that. More memories flit through her mind. A good-natured arm-wrestle. A back rub. Bernie comforting her after Arthur’s funeral. It is seemingly incontrovertible that she, Serena Campbell, is completely and totally in love with Bernie Wolfe. 

Before she can think what to do with that information, she is interrupted by the doorbell, and so she shoves the thoughts aside with a decision to do nothing about this yet, as she’s not even sure that Bernie feels the same way. She slides off her stool and heads to the front door to let Bernie in. 

*****

Bernie is standing nervously on Serena’s front step, wondering what exactly has led her to this point. She’s playing with fire, with her feelings for Serena which are ever present, roiling under her calm, reserved exterior. She’s done a good job so far of ensuring that they remain under wraps, and aside from a couple of close calls where the attraction between them almost took over, she’s reasonably sure Serena neither knows nor feels the same. 

Of course she doesn’t feel the same, she thinks. There’s never been any indication that Serena is anything other than completely heterosexual. Bernie treasures their friendship, holds it close to her when things are difficult, and closer still when things are good. She longs to spend as much time as possible with Serena, and has vowed that she will not let the small matter of being totally and completely in love with the other woman get in her way. After all, she has 25 plus years of experience hiding her feelings. 

The door opens, and Serena appears from behind it. She looks glorious in a soft sweater dress which hangs low on one shoulder and despite being loose somehow accentuates Serena’s gorgeous figure.

“Bernie! Happy Birthday! Come in, please. Dinner won’t be too long.” Serena wraps Bernie in a hug and Bernie could swear that she drops a featherlight kiss to her cheek. 

“Let me take your coat,” Serena holds out a hand, as Bernie shrugs off her powder pink coat to reveal a crisp white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up. Serena can’t help but admire how gorgeous her friend looks even in the simplest outfit.

“I really hope you didn’t go to too much trouble Serena. It’s not a special birthday.”

“Pfft. They’re all special Bernie. Come on.” Serena grabs Bernie’s hand and pulls her through to the kitchen, where she pours another glass of wine for herself and one for Bernie. “Happy birthday to the best friend I could wish for.” Serena toasts, raising her glass to tap against Bernie’s. 

Bernie reciprocates and they watch each other over the rims of their wine glasses. Bernie can feel a blush creeping up her neck as she remains fixed under Serena’s gaze, so she closes her eyes under the guise of savouring the wine. 

She can’t help but let a moan escape her lips. The wine is some of the best she’s had. “Oh, Serena- this wine is gorgeous. I hope you haven’t opened anything special on my behalf.”

Serena winks and Bernie feels her heart constrict. This woman, her friend is so beautiful, especially when she’s carefree and playful. She’s watches Serena move to the worktop where she continues preparing food, urging the blonde to sit on one of the stools at the island. Bernie hops up.

“Where is Jason tonight?” Bernie asks. 

Serena turns and chuckles. “You won’t believe this, but he decided to accompany Elinor on a yoga retreat.”

Bernie’s eyebrows shoot up. “I’m sorry, are you pulling my leg?”

Serena shakes her head. “Elly has been doing a lot of yoga and meditation after she finished in rehab, and is taking it very seriously. You know, part of her ongoing recovery. Jason was quizzing her about it a while back and she was explaining the benefits- I mean he seemed curious but you know Jason, he’s curious about everything. When she invited him on a weekend retreat, there was no way I thought he’d want to go, but here we are...” Serena gestures vaguely around them.

Bernie laughs, thrilled at the news that Elinor is keeping up with her efforts to turn her life around, and her efforts to get to know Jason better. The aftermath of Elly and Jason’s near-catastrophic accident had been some of the bleakest moments in her and Serena’s friendship. There were a number of times she had wondered if she would ever see Serena smile again.

*****

_”Serena,” Bernie calls softly from the door of the ITU suite. “Serena, I need to talk to you.” Serena doesn’t speak, but looks up from where her head was resting on the bed by Elly, gripping her hand. Bernie is shocked by Serena’s appearance, tear stained, haggard, grief-stricken. She’s desperate to reach out, to offer some physical contact, knows that’s what Serena would do in the same circumstances. Bernie has always struggled with it, so she settles for moving closer and sitting in the chair next to Serena’s, their knees touching._

_“Jason’s stable. He’s going to be fine. I wanted to let you know so there was one less thing for you to think about.”_

_Serena’s eyes meet hers. They look... haunted. Bernie wants to say lifeless, blank as though she’s hearing the words, but not taking in the message._

_“Right... Thank you.” Serena says listlessly, and turns back to Elly._

_“Serena, I’ve called in a favour at the QE hospital and my old CO who is a trauma specialist with a particular neuro interest is going to be here in half an hour. He’s got a few additional techniques up his sleeve. But I need to tell you Serena, Elly’s tox screen came back positive for cocaine and alcohol. That does not tip the odds in our favour.”_

_Serena closes her eyes and whispers a thank you. Then she looks at Elly again “How could you do this, you stupid, stupid girl. Why?” She grits the words out through tears, and now Bernie does reach out to rub her back._

_Surgery is long and arduous. Serena only agrees to stay out after Bernie threatens to call psych and have her assessed. It’s not her proudest moment, but if she’s going to assist Colonel Daniels, then she cannot be worrying about what Serena is doing. Ric agrees to sit with her and ensure that she’s kept out of theatre._

_Five hours and some cutting edge work later, they are closing. Colonel Daniels looks at Bernie. “This young woman must mean a lot to you. I think you’ve called in every favour you had with the old crew.” His eyes are smiling above his mask._

_“She’s the daughter of a very dear friend. I had to try whatever I could. You understand that?”_

_Daniels nods, narrows his eyes. “Friend, or ‘friend’?” He asks._

_Bernie glares, though she can hear the smile in his voice. “Just a friend, Will.”_

_Daniels holds his hands up in mock surrender. “OK. If you say so. Would you like to go and give your... friend... the good news? Make sure she understands there will be a lot of work going forward, and the other issue, the drugs will have to be addressed.”_

_Bernie nods. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you, Will.” Her eyes tear up as she rushes out of theatre to find Serena and share the good news. Elly will be OK. She’s got hard work to do, but she’ll be OK, Serena will be OK. Bernie can’t quite believe it herself, and when she finds Serena slumped in front of her desk, she is unable to find words to tell her what has happened. She can only smile and nod at Serena, who stands up and walks to Bernie to pull her into a hug, sobbing into her neck._

_“Shhh, Serena. You’ll be OK. Elly’s going to be OK. I’m here, I’m here,” she whispers into Serena’s hair, her words calming the brunette. “Shall I take you up to see her?”_

*****

Serena has been greatly buoyed over the last few months by Elly moving nearer to Holby and working hard on her rehab, her relationship with Serena and getting to know Jason properly. Bernie has watched, delighted as Serena has become more like the self she was before the accident.

“I’m so pleased they’re spending time together, although I’m still struggling to imagine Jason and yoga.” Bernie grins. 

“Same. But he has taken some books, and they have agreed with the instructor that if it all gets to much, he can spend time in his room, alone. So one way or another, I think they’ll both enjoy it!” 

Serena begins to busy herself taking bits and pieces through to the dining room.

“Can I help?” Asks Bernie.

“Absolutely not. Everything is almost ready so hold on a moment- I will plate up and then we can go through.”

Serena takes two plates of the most delicious looking food through to the dining room, and quirks her head indicating to Bernie to follow. Always one to follow instruction, Bernie slides off her stool and follows Serena. A gasp escapes her as she surveys the dining room. Candles provide a warm glow, and there are a few deep red balloons scattered about the place. There’s delicate Happy Birthday confetti on the table and a bottle of English sparkling wine on the table. 

“Serena, this is...” Bernie whispers, suddenly lost for words.

Serena motions for Bernie to sit, as she opens the sparkling wine, pouring them each a flute. 

“Another toast. To you, Bernie. You’re a wonderful, wonderful person, and I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I am so pleased you came into my life for more reasons than I could possibly express, and I hope you have a wonderful year.”

They chat over dinner about all manner of things. The ward, their kids, Bernie’s hopes for reconciliation with Charlotte. Once they have finished, Serena clears their plates and reappears with a small cake topped by a candle. She places it in front of Bernie and sits in the chair next to her. 

“Make a wish” she says. Bernie tucks a curl behind her ear as she leans forward to blow out the candle. 

“So? What was your wish, Major?” 

Bernie longs to tell Serena that her wish is to gather up the courage to kiss Serena and to tell her that she loves her, and to have Serena tell her the same back. Instead she quirks an eyebrow, “I wished for a paperwork free year!”

They both laugh at that. “I was going to tell you that you’ve set the bar too low for a birthday wish, Bernie, but then I remembered the pile of outstanding paperwork on your desk and now actually I wonder if you’ve set the bar too high!” Serena chuckles. “Come on, lets go through to the living room.”

Serena leads the way, and Bernie can’t quite help but notice the sway of her hips, and the length of her neck, exposed by the neckline of the dress. She tells herself to stop thinking like that, that it will end it trouble, but the wine and the atmosphere of the evening are making that harder and harder. 

They sit next to each other on the sofa, not quite touching, and Serena reaches out to the coffee table and hands Bernie a gift. It’s beautifully wrapped in dark paper and a gold ribbon and Bernie takes it from Serena to admire it, running her fingers over the luxurious paper and wondering what she’s done to deserve this woman in her life. 

Opening it reveals a special edition of a book she mentioned wanting to read in passing ages ago. 

“Oh Serena,” she breathes. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

Bernie flips ope the book, and as she is turning to the front page, she notices an inscription. 

_To my darling Bernie on your birthday._  
_I don’t think I would have survived this year without you._  
_All my love, Serena._

The blonde stares at the words, traces her fingers over them as though she can somehow feel them. 

“You’re stronger than you think you are, Serena. You’re the most amazing person I know.”

Bernie places the book on the coffee table and turns to her friend. In the soft lamp light of the living room, Serena is looking at her with an expression that Bernie would almost describe as love, her eyes sparkling. A tear slips down her cheek, and Bernie reaches up to brush it away. 

Serena turns her head into Bernie’s caress. “I mean it Bernie. The things you did for me, for Elly and Jason... you make me feel so safe, so cared for. So...”

There’s a pause and Serena lets out a soft sob. 

“So _loved_ , Bernie.”

Bernie leans forward slightly, her hand still on Serena’s cheek, thumb tracing over her cheekbone. “You are. You are so loved, Serena.” Bernie leans her forehead against the other woman’s. “So very loved” she murmurs, eyes meeting Serena’s, and an unmistakeable spark shooting between them.

*****

Time seems to slow around them as they move closer. Bernie’s afraid of what might happen, but her desire for Serena has finally spilled over and is sweeping her towards the inevitable. Her eyes flutter closed as her lips meet Serena’s and they are finally, finally kissing. Serena pulls at Bernie’s shirt sleeves, bringing her closer, and Bernie’s other hand wraps around Serena’s back. The kiss is unlike any other she’s ever experienced, thinks Bernie. Perhaps this is what it feels like to finally kiss the person that you are meant to be with, the love of your life. She drops a hand to Serena’s collarbone, smoothing along the impossibly soft skin there. 

Serena moans into Bernie’s mouth, her tongue seeking out its partner. Bernie feels tears on her cheek and isn’t sure if they’re hers or Serena’s, the taste of salt mingling with the taste of Serena’s lips, all red wine and promise of better things to come. 

Eventually they break apart with a groan. 

“S.. sorry,” whispers Bernie. 

“I’m not,” Serena says. “I’m not at all. I’ve been wanting to do that for so long Bernie. I feel as though I have spent my whole life wanting to do that.” Serena slides her hand into blonde curls, as the corner of her mouth lifts into a smirk. “I just _knew_ your hair would be soft. I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve wanted to do this.” She strokes her fingers through Bernie’s hair, then makes a fist and tugs gently. “And that,” she husks. 

Bernie feels herself growing more and more aroused under Serena’s attention. She tilts her head back as Serena pulls at her hair, and groans as lips trace her neck. 

Serena, I love you,” Bernie whispers. “I can’t not tell you anymore. I’m sorry, but I can’t keep it in, not while you’re doing that.”

Serena jerks her head back and Bernie cringes, immediately sure that she’s ruined things. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything haven’t I?”

“Bernie, no. You’ve haven’t ruined anything.” Serena kisses her softly to emphasise her point. “In fact, you’ve made it easier for me to tell you that I love you too. That I think I have for a long time now. I haven’t said anything, because I wanted to be sure that it wasn’t just a repsonse to the stress of everything that happened at the start of the year, but honestly, it’s not. I fell in love with you a long time before that, I think. I’m tired of pretending anything else.”

They lean in again, and they kiss long and hard, hands roaming over faces, hips, collarbones, breasts, learning every inch of the other’s body. Serena’s hand drops to the button of Bernie’s black jeans, and Bernie catches her wrist gently, bringing it to her lips to place a kiss to the pulse point.

“Too much?” Asks Serena. 

“Not at all. I want that as much as you apparently do,” Bernie says with a low chuckle. “But I don’t want our first time to be on the sofa.”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right... come on then,” replies Serena, getting up and pulling Bernie along with her. 

Bernie is powerless to do anything but follow this amazing, incredible woman who she loves so deeply. She can’t quite believe that they’re heading towards Serena’s bedroom at the moment, where they are almost inevitably going to spend the rest of the night making love. Bernie bites her lip at the thought of them moving against each other in Serena’s bed, whispering promises and oaths to each other lit only by the moonlight streaming in through the window. 

They pause by the bedroom door for a moment, as if sensing that this is the point of no return for them, that this is a threshold to an entirely new part of their relationship. Then they push on, emboldened by the smouldering looks exchanged. As they enter, Serena whips her dress off in one smooth movement and turns to face Bernie, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck, pressing her bra-clad breasts against Bernie’s fully clothed ones.

“I rather think you’re overdressed, don’t you, soldier?” She says with affection in her voice even as she’s reaching for Bernie’s buttons. As she slides the shirt of Bernie’s shoulders, she makes an appreciative noise at the sight of Bernie in a soft peach lace bra. Impatient to determine if it is a matching set, Serena pops the button of Bernie’s skinny jeans. They laugh together as they struggle to peel her out of the ridiculously tight fabric, but Serena is gratified to see that it is indeed a matching lingerie set. 

As Bernie coaxes her jeans off completely, the pair of them tumble into bed, limbs tangled, kissing each other as though their lives depended on it. 

“Happy Birthday, Major.” Serena says as she straddles Bernie’s thighs. “I’m not sure about the paperwork, but perhaps we can work on some of those other birthday wishes I’m sure you made.” 

With that, Serena leans down and plants a kiss on Bernies lips. 

“I love you Serena,” Bernie groans. 

“And I love you, more than you know” comes the reply as Serena reaches out to switch out the lamp.


End file.
